House Of Secrets
by Asaliah
Summary: Sam Wesson, 13 ans, vit seul avec son père. Après la mort de sa femme, ce dernier a commencé à battre Sam. Le jeune garçon entame donc une descente vertigineuse dans le monde de la drogue, des scarifications et autre. Est-ce-que l'arrivée de Dean Winchester, 17 ans, va changer tout ça ? Welcome in the house of secrets ! Slash. Dean/Sam. AU. High!School
1. Prologue : Le noir

**HOUSE OF SECRETS**

**Résumé : Sam Wesson, 13 ans, vit seul avec son père. Après la mort de sa femme, ce dernier a commencé à battre Sam. Le jeune garçon entame donc une descente vertigineuse dans le monde de la drogue, des scarifications et autre. Est-ce-que l'arrivée de Dean Winchester, 17 ans, va changer tout ça ? Welcome in the house of secrets !**

**NdA : Le titre vient de la chanson House Of Secrets de Otep. Seulement le titre car le reste ne correspond pas. Mais le sujet de cette fiction me vient du tout début de la chanson, avant que celle-ci ne commence réellement. Je n'ai pas de Beta, toutes les fautes sont de moi. Suite aux nouvelles réformes prises par le site, j'ai un peu peur d'écrire des scènes de sexe (il y a un risque qu'ils suppriment cette fiction s'il y en a). Je ne peux donc garantir la présence de lemon. Mais qui sait… j'aviserai au moment venu ^^ Donc après quelques OS (d'accord, deux OS) pour me remettre dans le bain (ça faisait un moment que je n'avais rien écrit), je me lance dans une fiction à plusieurs chapitres. Elle sera relativement courte je pense.**

**Avertissement : Rating M. Violences physiques et psychologiques, langage souvent corsé, prises de substances illicites, possibilité de scènes citronnées…**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Eric Kripke.**

Prologue : Le noir

Noir. Voilà ce que je voyais. Du noir. Du noir et rien d'autre. Et pourquoi ? Parce-que j'étais enfermé dans cette putain de cave à laquelle j'étais habitué depuis mon plus jeune âge. Depuis que ma mère était morte. Un cancer avait eu raison d'elle et de sa vie. Elle qui était si aimante et douce envers mon père et moi. Parfois la Vie se fout bien de notre gueule ! Et tandis que sa vie s'achevait, la mienne prenait un virage à 180 degrés. Direction : la noirceur. Comme Anakin Skywalker qui a basculé du côté obscur pour devenir ce trouduc de Dark Vador. Je suis passé de la lumière aux ténèbres. Enfin plus exactement, c'est ce qu'a fait mon père. Et il m'y a entraîné de force. Quand ma mère est morte je n'avais que cinq ans. Seulement cinq petites années de vie. Cinq années de normalité, de douceur et d'amour. Juste après, ça a été huit ans de haine et de violence. Mon père me battait dès qu'il rentrait à la maison bourré comme pas possible. Sincèrement, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter une vie aussi merdique ? Coups après coups, le connard qui me servait de père ma balançait verbalement et physiquement sa haine envers moi. Pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas coupable de la mort de maman. Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais tuée. Mais il m'en tenait quand même responsable. Et dès qu'il en avait fini avec moi il m'enfermait dans cette cave dépourvue de lumière. La douleur me tiraillait de toutes parts mais j'avais l'habitude. Après huit années à ce régime, on finissait par ne plus faire attention à la souffrance. Peu importe laquelle. Lentement mais sûrement, une muraille se formait autour de mon esprit, le fermant au monde extérieur. Et il viendrait un moment où je ne ressentirai plus de sentiments, plus d'émotions, plus de sensations physiques telles que la faim ou la soif. Ce qui me conduirait inévitablement à la mort. Même si par moment, l'idée de mourir ne semblait pas déplaisante, je gardais en moi l'espoir naïf qu'un jour, la Vie me sourira à nouveau, qu'un jour j'arriverai à me sortir de cet enfer. Comme on le dit souvent, l'espoir fait vivre. Mais jours après jours, coups après coups, cette fragile flamme d'espoir en moi s'éteignait. Un jour, elle mourra pour de bon et moi avec. Alors pour retarder le plus possible ce moment j'avais trouvé un moyen. Ce n'était pas bon, je le savais, mais quand on vivait ce que moi je vivais, on s'en fichait pas mal. La drogue. Ça avait commencé avec un joins par-ci par-là quand j'avais neuf ans. Mais désormais j'en étais carrément arrivé à la cocaïne. Je travaillais les soirs et le week-end dans un restaurant en bord de route pour avoir de quoi payer ma cam. Et ça me permettait également de me tenir éloigné de mon bourreau. Mon « père » n'était pas au courant à propos de la drogue. Je ne savais pas s'il serait furieux en l'apprenant ou si au contraire il n'en aurait rien à faire. Les deux étaient parfaitement possibles.

Noir était ce que je voyais à ce moment là. Noir était mon esprit. Noirs étaient les hématomes que me causaient mon tortionnaire. Je chérissais la nuit car elle était noire. La noirceur faisait partie de ma vie. Elle était ma vie.

TBC

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensé et si ça mériterait une suite. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça encourage, ça fait plaisir et c'est gratuit ^^**

**Asaliah.**


	2. Ch1 : Hate you

**Voilà le premier chapitre de HoS (oui j'ai la flemme d'écrire le titre ^^) Attention ! Cass de 2014 débarque ! (j'aime Cass de 2014 *.*)**

**DarknessWolf : Oui je comprends que les fictions M peuvent révulser, il faut aimer. En tout cas je suis ravie que tu sois tentée par mon histoire malgré le rating. :)**

**Jinglee : C'est vrai qu'il y a assez peu de fics françaises sur SPN. Ou le soucis c'est qu'elles mettent souvent en scène les même personnages (bon je peux pas vraiment critiquer ce côté-là, je fais pareil ^^'). C'est bien pour ça que je commence à lire les fics anglaises. **

**Solenne : Hé Lapinou ! J'y pense aux révisions, j'y pense. De toutes façon les exams sont finis là. (liberté !) Comment ça fic bizarre ? Où ça une fic bizarre ? ) Si y aura Castiel ! =O Attends je peux pas faire une fic sans Castiel, c'est juste impossible ! D'ailleurs il arrive !**

**Semi-femme : J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à communiquer. Dans ce cas je vais utiliser la même langue que toi : la voilà, la voilà ! (P.S devine ce que j'écoute en ce moment… Zombie ! N-O-S-T-A-L-G-I-E)**

**Merci également à Balthazar, elida17 et Mariposa63 pour leur reviews et celles qui ont mit HoS dans leurs favoris et leurs alertes. ^^**

**Avertissement : dans ce chapitre, violence familiale.**

**Trêve de blablatage, bonne lecture !**

PoV Sam :

Un bruit. Non plutôt un cri. Oui c'était ça. C'était bien un cri qui me fit émerger de mon sommeil. Je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce que disait distinctement la voix dure et grave qui s'égosillait, mais vu le ton, c'était tout sauf amical. Des bribes de mots me vinrent avant que je ne ressente une violente douleur au ventre.

- Réveilles toi petit enfoiré ! Tu vas te réveiller, merde !

Soudain tout reprit place dans mon esprit embué. La cave, mon père… Je me levai en vitesse pour ne pas attiser un peu plus la colère de l'homme. Ce dernier était déjà reparti, sûrement s'enfiler sa bouteille matinale. Comme d'habitude, je me précipitai dans la salle de bain pour me préparer et surtout, faire un bilan des dégâts. Je me déshabillai entièrement et me regardai devant le miroir. Je regardai le reflet de mon corps et me sentis pitoyable. J'étais maigre. Mes côtes, mes clavicules et les os de mon bassin ressortaient dangereusement. On pouvait croire qu'ils allaient transpercer le fine couche qu'était ma peau. Cet état venait du fait que les seules choses que je mangeais étaient les plats dégueulasses de la cantine et ce que j'arrivais à piquer à mon boulot. Et puis la cocaïne me faisait perdre l'appétit donc je mangeais encore moins quand j'étais sous ses effets (NDA : je connais pas grand-chose aux effets de la cocaïne sur l'appétit alors il est possible que j'écrive de la merde). Et puis il y avait les hématomes. De plusieurs couleurs. Petits ou gros. Plus ou moins douloureux. Mais peu importe ils étaient partout. A certains endroits comme le ventre ou le dos, ils étaient tellement nombreux qu'ils formaient des énormes plaques violettes, bleues ou jaunes suivant leur ancienneté. Mon père faisait toujours attention à ne pas me frapper au visage pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Et il m'avait également dispensé de sport pour ne pas que mes camarades ne voient les marques dans les vestiaires. L'été je ne pouvais pas aller à la plage ou la piscine comme tous les adolescents de mon âge. Une voix me tira de mes réflexions :

- Tu vas sortir de cette putain de salle de bain, oui ou merde ?

Mon père…

- Euh… je… j'ai presque fini monsieur.

J'entendis de lourds pas incertains s'éloigner et je soufflai. Oui, j'appelais mon père « monsieur ». D'après lui il s'agissait d'une forme de respect et évidemment je devais m'y plier. Je pris rapidement ma douche, m'habillai, me lavai les dents et partis au collège. Je ne mangeais jamais le matin mais de toute façon, ce matin là je n'avais pas faim. S'être pris des coups dans le ventre la veille avait tendance à couper l'appétit. N'habitant pas très loin, j'allais tous les jours à pied à mon collège (qui faisait également lycée). J'allumai mon Ipod et mis cette chanson qui me correspondait tellement :

_Hate you  
(Je te déteste)_

_Must maintain control  
(Je dois garder le contrôle)_

_Hate you  
(Je te déteste)_

_Everyone's asking questions  
(Tout le monde pose des questions)_

_No place is safe  
(Aucun endroit n'est sauf)_

_I'll forfeit resurrection  
(Je renoncerais à la résurrection)_

_To escape this pain_

_(Pour échapper à cette douleur)  
I hate my life [x8]_

_(Je déteste ma vie [x8])_

_(Otep - Buried Alive)_

Oui, ça c'était sûr, je détestais ma vie. Mais parfois je me disais que si j'y mettais fin, ce serait donner la victoire à cette pourriture. Et ça il en était hors de question. Mais en même temps, j'avais peur. Je ne pouvais pas le dénoncer, il était lui-même policier. Et si ça échouait et qu'il échappait à la prison… je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il me ferait. Et puis même si par miracle il y allait en prison, il n'y resterait pas toute sa vie et quand il en ressortirait… même sentence. Non, je ne pouvais pas lui échapper. Pas pour le moment. Je devais attendre d'avoir dix-huit ans et d'être totalement libre (aux yeux de la loi en tout cas) de partir. Encore cinq ans… j'y arriverais. J'avais déjà tenu huit ans alors… La vision du portail de mon collège me tira de mes sombres pensées. J'entrai dans la cours et je cherchai mon seul ami de toujours : Castiel. Il était plus vieux que moi : il avait dix-sept ans. Mais il était le seul à connaître tout de mon père, de la drogue etc. D'ailleurs il m'encourageait toujours à aller voir la police pour mon père mais je lui répétais à chaque fois les raisons déjà citées. Et en ce qui concernait la drogue, il était dans la même merde que moi. Même pire. Il était défoncé quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il s'était émancipé à l'âge de seize ans pour échapper à sa famille : quatre grands frères (Lucifer, Michael, Raphael et Gabriel) et une grande sœur (Anael surnommée Anna). Il ne s'entendait qu'avec Gabriel et Anna. Raphael le haïssait et Michael et Lucifer étaient bien trop occupés par la guerre qu'ils se faisaient déjà pour s'intéresser à lui. Ses parents étaient extrêmement croyants et Castiel ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette famille. Il s'était donc émancipé, ce qui ne lui avait pas tellement réussi : il était maintenant surnommé « le junki » par tous le lycée et le collège réunis. A juste titre quand on y réfléchissait. Mais j'étais bien parti pour suivre le même chemin, alors j'étais plutôt mal placé pour juger. Je me dirigeai donc vers mon junki de meilleur ami. Je lui serai la main et remarquai que les vaisseaux de ses yeux étaient éclatés, gâchant les magnifiques iris bleues. Défoncé, donc. Il me piqua un écouteur et le mit dans son oreille sans me laisser le temps de réagir. Il me le rendit quelques secondes plus tard en grimaçant.

- Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter d'écouter ce genre de musique déprimante… c'est pas bon pour le moral. Me fit il remarquer.

- Et alors ? Toi tu passes bien ton temps à écouter Pink Floyd, sous prétexte que ça te fait planer.

- Ce qui est vrai.

- Tu sais que t'es en train de devenir le parfait petit trou du cul hippy ? Lui fis-je avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Argh non ! Si un jour ça arrive, pitié achèves moi !

- J'y penserai.

C'était notre façon de surmonter nos problèmes. S'en moquer. On dit bien « mieux veut en rire qu'en pleurer ».

- Hey, reprit Castiel. T'es au courant que vas y avoir un nouveau ?

- Sérieux ?

- Ouai. Dans ma classe normalement. J'ai réussis à avoir son nom.

- Qui est ? Le pressai-je.

- Dean Winchester.

Etrangement, ce nom résonna longtemps dans ma tête. Je ne le connaissais pas mais mon sixième sens me disait que j'allais très bien tôt y accorder beaucoup d'importance…

**TBC**

**Ne me jetez pas des pierres s'il vous plait ! Je sais que c'est très court (j'avais prévenu !) mais il faut me laisser un peu de temps pour tout mettre en place (dans ma tête comme sur ordi). Si certaines choses vous semblent incohérentes, parlez moi en parce-que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'écrire de la merde sans aucun sens. Bref, review ! ^^**


	3. Ch2 : Nouveau départ

**Chapitre long à venir je sais mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'idées pour le moment alors j'ai un peu de mal à écrire. Désolée ^^'**

**DarknessWolf : Oui ta review a été postée plusieurs fois ^^' c'est pas grave (vive la nouvelle présentation –'). Elle met du temps à apparaître mais elle finit par le faire. Donc pas de problème j'ai bien eu les euh… les trois reviews ^^'**

**Pour les « guest », vu que vous ne pouvez plus poster de reviews sous un nom, signez à la fin de celle-ci pour que je sache qui l'écrit. Merci :)**

**Autrement, merci à lariana-sama, Mariposa63, Summer Blue, Mme Potter-Snape, Yunoki et aux anonymous pour leurs reviews et également à tous ceux qui mettent HoS dans leurs alertes ou leurs favoris :p **

**Avertissement : Les choses dîtes sur Dieu sont les pensées de Dean, pas les miennes.**

**P.S Vu que je suis complètement débile, j'ai oublié de mettre un titre au chapitre 1… Et j'ai toujours pas d'idée ! :p**

Chapitre 2 : Nouveau départ

PoV Dean :

_Le matin :_

Une sonnerie stridente me sortit de mon sommeil. Je grognai et donnai un grand coup sur l'objet de malheur. Je me frottai les yeux en grommelant, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit encore embrumé. Je me redressai d'un seul coup dans mon lit quand tout me revint en mémoire : le déménagement, mon entrée dans un nouveau lycée… Je fus soudainement très réveillé à cette pensée. Qui dit nouvel établissement dit aussi nouvelles rencontres et c'était cette perspective qui m'enchantait. Je filai sous la douche rapidement, refusant d'être en retard pour mon premier jour de cours. Sous le jet d'eau bouillant, je me remis à penser aux évènements récents (enfin plus ou moins). Mon père et moi venions de Chicago. Nous y vivions depuis que j'avais quatre ans environ. Nous nous y étions installés après avoir quitté la ville de Lawrence dans le Kansas… suite au décès de ma mère dans l'incendie ayant ravagé notre maison. Incendie criminel. Le connard coupable de ça était un mec très recherché par la police, connu sous le nom (enfin plutôt le pseudonyme) d'Azazel. Ce fils de pute était responsable de plusieurs incendies meurtriers dans d'autres familles avant et après nous. Il a finalement été arrêté et foutu derrière les barreaux. Ma mère est morte dans cet incendie. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait également mon petit frère, Adam. Un minuscule nourrisson qui a péri dans la douleur et la chaleur meurtrière des flammes. Etait-ce juste ? Je n'avais que quatre ans à l'époque et j'ai perdu ma mère et mon petit frère dans des circonstances affreuses. Etait-ce juste ? J'ai ensuite dû vivre avec un père qui noyait son chagrin, sa douleur et son désespoir dans l'alcool et qui s'occupait à peine de moi. Etait-ce juste ? Non. C'était pour tout ça que je ne croyais pas en Dieu. Où est le Dieu dans tout ça ? Pourquoi n'a-t-Il rien fait pour empêcher tous ces malheurs d'arriver à ma famille ? Parce-qu'Il n'existe pas tout simplement. Après cette tragédie, mon père et moi étions partis vivre à Chicago dans le but de prendre un nouveau départ. Après sa descente aux enfers, mon père s'est finalement repris et s'est occupé de moi comme jamais, me surprotégeant (un peu trop parfois) et m'offrant tout l'amour qu'il était capable de me donner. J'étais tout ce qui lui restait. Oui, malgré sa très mauvaise passe, mon père s'était magnifiquement bien repris. Peu de personnes en auraient été capables. John Winchester était un grand homme. Et si nous avions décidé de quitter Chicago, c'était dans le but d'avoir une vie plus tranquille dans une plus petite ville. Notre choix s'était posé sur Leadville dans le Colorado. Mes parents y avaient passé des vacances et avaient adoré alors… Bref. Je repoussai tout ça dans un coin de mon esprit et sortis de la cabine de douche. Je me séchai, m'habillai et descendis au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, je croisai mon père, assis à table, un mug de café fumant à la main. Il me salua quand il me vit avant de retourner à la lecture de son journal. Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous deux tandis que je préparais mon petit-déjeuner. Quand je m'assis, mon père releva les yeux vers moi :

- Je vais passer au garage du coin cet après-midi leur demander s'ils auraient un peu de travail à donner, me dit il.

- D'accord… bah moi je vais essayer de me faire des amis.

- Arrêtes, bien sûr que tu t'en feras ! Comme d'habitude.

Mon père n'avait pas vraiment tort. J'avais toujours été de nature sociable et mon physique (avouons le) très généreux encourageait les gens à venir me parler (je ne comprendrai jamais ce délire qu'ont les gens avec l'apparence. D'après moi, ce n'était pas ce qui comptait le plus chez une personne et qui déterminait si quelqu'un était fréquentable ou non. L'humanité est superficielle). Je terminai de manger, me lavai les dent, pris mon sac, souhaitai bonne chance à mon père qui me retourna la politesse et partis vers mon nouveau lycée. La chance étant de mon côté, la maison ou nous avions emménagé se situait relativement près de celui-ci, comme ça je n'aurai pas à prendre le bus. En sortant de chez moi (ça me faisait bizarre de penser ça), mon regard fut attiré par la maison juste en face de la mienne. Celle-ci était plutôt grande et très… glauque. Oui c'était le mot. Cette étrange demeure faisait penser à un manoir hanté de par sa taille et son état. Blanche, des volets et un toit noirs, elle avait visiblement été négligée par ses propriétaires. D'un point de vue esthétique, la pelouse était bien trop longue et envahie de mauvaises herbes. Un petit chemin de graviers serpentait de la porte en bois noir défraîchi jusqu'au trottoir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette maison me filait la chaire de poule.

- Une vraie maison des secrets ! Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je secouai la tête et repris mon chemin. Au fur et à mesure que mes pas me rapprochaient de l'établissement scolaire, la boule dans mon ventre grossissait. Qu'est-ce-que j'allais trouver dans cet endroit inconnu ? Le stresse montait en moi tel un serpent sournois. J'essayais de me raisonner en me disant que d'autres personnes étaient passées par là avant moi mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Je soufflai un grand coup en me répétant que tout allait bien se passer. Encore ce matin j'étais enthousiaste à l'idée de me retrouver dans un nouveau lycée mais maintenant, ça m'effrayait. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le trottoir opposé et vit un garçon marcher sur celui-ci. Il portait un sweat marron clair, un jean bleu assez large et des baskets blanches qui avaient certainement connu des jours meilleurs. Il devait faire à peu près ma taille. La capuche du sweat était mise et la seule chose que je voyais était les cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient sur la totalité du front. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer son visage ce qui m'empêchait de lui donner un âge précis, de savoir s'il était plus jeune ou plus vieux que moi. J'accélérai le pas de sorte à être un peu plus avancé que lui. De ce point de vue je pouvais mieux l'observer. Son regard était fixé sur le sol et heureusement d'ailleurs : ça me permettait de le détailler sans qu'il ne me remarque, ça aurait été trop embarrassant si ça avait été le cas. Maintenant que je voyais un peu mieux son visage, je pouvais affirmer qu'il était plus jeune que moi. Puis une révélation fit « tilt » dans ma tête. Il portait un sac sur l'épaule droite et se dirigeait dans la même direction que moi, à savoir, le lycée. Donc il allait dans le même établissement scolaire. L'idée d'aller lui parler me traversa l'esprit mais quand je vis son air pensif et sévère ainsi que les écouteurs profondément enfoncés dans ses oreilles, je me dis qu'il valait mieux que je le laisse tranquille. Nous continuâmes donc notre chemin chacun de notre côté. Enfin, l'entrée du lycée apparue devant mon champ de vision. J'inspirai un grand coup pour me donner de courage et entrai dans la cours. Je me mis directement en quête de trouver le secrétariat. Quand j'aperçus le surveillant, je lui demandai de m'y conduire : mieux valait ça que de tourner en rond pendant une heure. La secrétaire me donna mon emploi du temps que je m'empressai de consulter. Nous étions dans des classes fixes : j'aurai donc les même camarades pendant toute l'année. J'espérais vraiment que j'allais m'entendre avec ceux-ci. La cloche sonna et je me précipitai pour trouver ma salle de classe. Quand cela fut fait (par chance sans trop de difficultés) je repris une profonde inspiration et entrai. Je vis que tous les élèves bavardaient joyeusement entre eux. Je me sentis soudain très seul. Je restai donc près de la porte, sans savoir que faire, tentant d'ignorer les regards curieux de certains.

- Salut ! Me lança une voix masculine.

Je tournai la tête pour voir qui s'adressait à moi. C'était un garçon aux cheveux noirs, à peine plus petit que moi, de grands yeux bleus qui auraient été magnifiques sans les vaisseaux éclatés à l'intérieur. Super, un junkie. Mais un junkie qui était venu me parler.

- Salut, lui répondis-je.

- Tu dois être Dean Winchester, c'est ça ?

- Exact. Et toi ?

- Castiel Novak.

- Enchanté.

Je lui tendis ma main droite qu'il serra avec un grand sourire. Bon, ça se passait pas trop mal pour un premier contact.

- Euh… où est-ce-que je peux m'installer ? Lui demandai-je.

- Si tu veux, il y a une place libre à côté de moi. _(NDA : comme par hasard… *cliché* *cliché* *cliché*)_

- Ok, pas de soucis.

Je lui souris et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table du fond. En attendant que le prof arrive, Castiel se mit en tête de m'expliquer le fonctionnement du lycée :

- Alors je pense que tu as remarqué que nous sommes dans une classe fixe. Nous sommes toujours dans cette salle sauf pour les cours de langues étrangères, de sciences ou de physique chimie. Et également si tu as pris une option comme dessin ou musique. Tu en as une ?

- Non. Aucune option.

- Dac. Tu seras toujours avec les mêmes personnes sauf pour les cours de langues où ils nous séparent suivant la langue étrangère que tu as choisie.

- Moi j'ai pris espagnol. Et toi ?

- Euh… bah moi je fais du grec. Me révéla-t-il en détournant le regard, gêné.

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds.

- Attends, t'es sérieux là ? M'exclamai-je.

- Ici ils ne proposent que des cours d'espagnol, de français ou d'italien comme langues vivantes. Et vu que je les parle déjà toutes…

- Sérieux ! Et tu en parles d'autres ?

- Disons que je parle couramment l'espagnol, l'allemand, l'italien, le français et le latin.

Je crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de mes orbites.

- J'ai toujours été doué pour les langues. S'empressa-t-il de dire, clairement embarrassé.

- Non, tu crois ? Lui fis-je ironiquement en haussant un sourcil, le coin de ma bouche relevé en un demi-sourire moqueur.

Il rigola légèrement tandis que je lui souris amicalement. Il était gentil ce Castiel. Bizarre (très bizarre) mais gentil. Le prof arriva ce qui nous empêcha de continuer à bavarder. Après deux heures de cours ennuyeuses comme d'habitude, la cloche sonna pour nous avertir que c'était la pause.

- Je hais les études ! Déclarai-je à Castiel tout en me levant de ma chaise.

- Sam ne serait pas d'accord avec toi. Rigola-t-il.

- Sam ?

- Oui. C'est mon meilleur ami, même s'il est plus jeune.

- Plus jeune genre quel âge ?

- Treize ans.

- Effectivement.

- Je te le présente ? Tu vas voir il est super.

- Si tu le dis.

Nous allâmes donc dehors. J'ignorais alors que ce garçon que Castiel désirait me présenter allait changer ma vie à jamais.

**TBC**

**Bon je crois que je vais aller me cacher. Oh non, je vous ai encore fait une fin frustrante. Oh zut alors. *rire diabolique*. Désolée mais c'est ma spécialité ^^ Alors vous avez aimé ? Je sais que mon Dean peut paraître un peu OOC sur les bords mais bon… Prochain chapitre je vous jure que je les fais se rencontrer ! Promis ! Meeting Sam/Dean, next chapter ! Donnez moi vos avis. A bientôt ^^**


	4. Ch3 : Meeting

**Enfin la rencontre entre Sam et Dean. Je vous préviens, leur relation va avancer douuuuucement (un peu comme mon rythme d'écriture en ce moment ^^'). **

**DarknessWolf : Ne te mets pas trop en retard non plus, ce serait bête d'avoir des ennuis pour ça ^^**

**Merci aussi à tamahii, elida 17, Ignis et Yunoki pour leur review et à ceux qui mettent cette histoire en alerte ou favoris. Z'êtes des amours :)**

**Avertissement : Langage et prise de substances.**

**Bonne lecture les gens !**

Chapitre 3 : Meeting

PoV Sam :

J'étais dans la cours à attendre Castiel. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas était qu'il ne venait pas seul. A ses côtés se tenait un garçon de son âge dont le visage ne m'était pas familier. Certainement le fameux Dean Winchester. De loin je pouvais voir qu'il faisait à peu près ma taille et qu'il avait de courts cheveux blond foncé. Plus ils se rapprochaient et plus je pouvais distinguer son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond et ses lèvres bien plus pleines que celles de la majorité des garçons. Oui bon vous devez sûrement vous demander comment un gars peut noter ce genre de détail sur un autre gars. En fait j'avais récemment découvert que j'avais une préférence pour les hommes. Ça m'avait sauté aux yeux quand j'avais remarqué que les magazines pornos ne provoquaient aucune réaction chez moi alors que les gars de ma classe sortant des douches après le sport me faisaient bander. Donc oui, j'étais gay. Seul Castiel était au courant de ça. D'ailleurs, quand je le lui avais annoncé, la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à me répondre était « Cool, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un meilleur ami gay ! » Bref tout ça pour dire que le crétin qui me servait de meilleur ami se ramenait avec le nouveau qui, il fallait l'avouer, était beau. Voir très beau même. Enfin, ils arrivèrent face à moi et Castiel prit la parole :

- Dean, je te présente Sammy. Sammy, voilà Dean Winchester, le nouveau dont je t'avais parlé.

- C'est Sam. Répliquai-je avant de me tourner vers Dean. Je vois que tu as déjà fais la connaissance de Cassie.

Castiel me lança un regard noir à l'entente du surnom, auquel je répondis par un sourire qui criait « Vengeance ! ». Dean regardait notre échange (ou plutôt affrontement) silencieux avec un air amusé.

- Classe les surnoms. Se moqua-t-il.

- Tu peux parler, Deano ! Répondit Castiel avec une certaine agressivité.

Dean grimaça mais ne dit rien, signalant ainsi qu'il rendait les armes.

- Alors, d'où viens-tu Dean ? Demandai-je.

- J'arrive de…

Il s'interrompit soudain, ne terminant pas sa phrase, se contentant de me détailler fixement. Je finis par me sentir embarrassé par les rayons laser verts qui m'analysaient et me tortillai, mal à l'aise.

- Hé mais t'es le gars que j'ai vu ce matin ! S'écria-t-il.

Castiel et moi échangeâmes un regard perdu.

- Euh… pardon ? Balbutiai-je.

- Oui, ce matin en venant ici j'ai croisé un mec et je crois que c'était toi… oui je reconnais les fringues et les cheveux.

- Les cheveux ? Nous exclamâmes Castiel et moi.

- Euh… ouai, ils dépassaient de la capuche donc…

Dean se balança d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement gêné.

- Je me sens très con là. Marmonna-t-il.

Je décidai de changer de sujet pour nous sortir de cette situation plus qu'embarrassante.

- Ouai donc en gros ça veut dire qu'on prend le même chemin.

- Alors vous ne devez pas habiter très loin l'un de l'autre. Conclut Castiel. C'est cool ça !

Puis, sous mon regard gêné et celui surpris de Dean, il mit plusieurs cachets dans sa bouche avant de les avaler (avec l'habitude il n'avait plus besoin d'eau). « Amphétamines » me dis-je dans ma tête. Je fis un sourire contrit à Dean qui me répondit par un autre, compréhensif. Je lâchai malgré moi un soupire de soulagement. Apparemment, le blond ne semblait pas vraiment juger les actions de Castiel. Peut-être qu'il était passé par là aussi, ou peut-être même qu'il était encore concerné par ça ? Je repoussai ces questions dans un coin de ma tête avant de relancer la discussion. Nous passâmes le reste du temps de pause à discuter de choses et d'autres. J'appris donc qu'il venait de Chicago et qu'il vivait seul avec son père. De sombres pensées me vinrent à l'esprit à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Il vivait avec son père et uniquement avec lui… d'abord, pourquoi ? Et ensuite, est-ce-qu'il endurait la même chose que moi ? Ou est-ce-que Dean avait la chance de ne pas avoir en guise de père un connard violent et alcoolique ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui poser la question. Pas maintenant. Peut-être plus tard si on se rapprochait. Peut-être…

PoV Dean :

La cloche sonna la fin de la pause. Sam, Castiel et moi nous mîmes d'accord pour déjeuner. Malgré son jeune âge, Sam avait l'air sympa et mature. Très mature. Trop mature. Bien trop pour un gosse de treize ans en tout cas. Un enfant aillant grandi trop vite. Comme moi. Et je savais bien ce qui avait causé ça pour moi. La perte de ma mère et de mon frère. Sam avait-il lui aussi connu un drame ou vivait-il des choses difficiles actuellement ou même les deux ? J'avais du mal à le savoir, après tout, je le connaissais depuis très peu de temps et il avait l'air normal. Enfin plus ou moins. Je me promis de creuser un peu plus cette histoire. Tandis que Castiel et moi nous dirigions vers notre salle de classe, un groupe d'adolescents nous barra le passage. Il y avait trois filles et deux garçons. Chez les filles, une blonde et deux brunes. Chez les garçons, un petit brun et un aux cheveux châtains. La blonde (visiblement leur leader) prit la parole, les yeux fixés sur moi.

- Salut ! C'est toi Dean Winchester ?

- Euh… ouai.

Mon regard survola chacune des personnes postées face à moi. Le petit brun me regardait avec un sourire narquois. L'autre garçon me toisait comme s'il voulait me tuer. En ce qui concernait les deux filles, elles étaient toutes les trois très belles et en temps normal, j'aurais sûrement essayé de les draguer pour les attirer dans mon lit (et plus si affinité). Mais le fait est qu'elles avaient l'air d'être de mauvaise fréquentation (et je ne couchais pas avec n'importe quoi). La blonde sur tourna vers l'une des deux autres filles et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Il est sexy, tu ne trouves pas Ruby ?

Tout le monde entendit le mec à l'air meurtrier grincer des dents avant de mettre encore plus de haine dans son regard toujours vrillé sur moi. Tout ce cirque (ou cette parade de marquage de territoire) ne sembla pas déranger le moins du monde les deux filles qui continuèrent leur conversation comme si un fou furieux n'avait actuellement aucunes envies de meurtre à mon égard.

- Bof… pas trop mon genre. Répondit Ruby.

- T'es sérieuse là ? S'étonna la blonde. T'as vu ses yeux un peu ?

- Oui… juste les yeux alors.

- Oui ou au pire je suis là les filles. Grinçai-je, agacé du fait qu'elles parlaient de moi comme si je n'étais pas en face d'elles.

La blonde éclata de rire.

- Et avec du caractère en plus ! Tu me plait toi.

Ce fut sûrement la phrase de trop pour le taré qui craqua :

- Lilith, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on perd notre temps avec cette merde ?

- Alastair, mon cœur. Ronronna Lilith, ne me laissant pas le temps de me défendre. Avoue qu'il irait bien dans notre groupe.

Enfin ça fit tilt dans ma tête : le type à la gueule de serial killer alias Alastair était le mec de Lilith. Ce qui expliquait son attitude d'homme des cavernes tout à l'heure.

- Alors, Dean. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Reprit Lilith.

Puis son regard dévia sur Castiel qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir remarqué avant, contrairement à la troisième fille dont j'ignorais toujours le nom, qui fixait mon nouvel ami d'un air séducteur depuis le début de la conversation. Mais apparemment, Lilith ne partageait pas l'avis de son amie au sujet de Castiel car elle fronça le nez d'un air dégoûté.

- Oh non Deano, j'arrive pas à croire que tu traînes avec ce déchet.

- Qui se ressemble, s'assemble. Fit Alastair d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Toi, tu vas commencer pas fermer cette boîte à merde qui te sers de bouche parce-que tu commences foutrement à me les casser ! M'énervai-je.

Il allait répliquer mais Lilith ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Calme toi bébé. Lui dit elle d'un ton doux mais qui sonnait malgré tout comme un ordre.

Le connard semblait être prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle car il lui obéi. Le sachant coincé, Castiel lui fit un doigt d'honneur accompagné d'un demi-sourire moqueur. Alastair fulmina mais ne dis rien. Je fis un clin d'œil et un sourire complice à mon ami. Lilith retourna son attention sur ce dernier, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds avant de se tourner vers la troisième fille.

- Vraiment Meg, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves au Junkie.

- Attends, il est hyper craquant ! Et retires les vaisseaux pétés et il a des yeux à tomber par terre. Répondit la dénommée Meg avant de faire un clin d'œil aguicheur à Castiel qui rougit légèrement.

- Si tu le dis… Marmonna Lilith, peu convaincue.

- Oh allez, arrêtez d'embêter ce pauvre petit Cassie et son nouveau copain. Intervint l'autre mec, le petit, d'un ton condescendant. Venez, on rentre en classe, on va être en retard.

Il partirent donc en nous faisant chacun des au revoir différents (un « à plus les blaireaux » de la part d'Alastair, des sourires de celle de Lilith et Meg…). Castiel et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls dans le couloir.

- Wouaw. Lâchai-je.

- Ouai. Y a pas trente-six raisons qui expliquent pourquoi tout le monde les appelle les Démons. On devrait aller en classe, on est hyper en retard.

- C'était qui le deuxième gars ? Demandai-je tandis que nous marchions rapidement (pour ne pas dire courir) vers notre salle de classe.

- Crowley. Le dealer de l'établissement.

- Tu dois bien le connaître alors. Dis-je sans réfléchir.

Je sentis son regard sur moi et je me frappai mentalement pour avoir sorti un truc pareil.

- Ex… excuses moi. J'ai été vraiment con de dire ça.

Quand je tournai la tête vers lui, je vis qu'il n'était pas blessé mais profondément triste et pensif.

- T'inquiètes, c'est normal que tu penses ça. J'ai pas vraiment une meilleure opinion de moi-même.

Intrigué, je voulu lui répondre mais déjà, nous étions devant notre classe et Castiel toquait à la porte.

**TBC **

**Tada ! Voilà leur rencontre ! Je sais qu'ils ne se sont pas beaucoup parlés mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ça va avancer assez lentement. On est qu'au chapitre 3, y a le temps ^^ Et oui, Castiel est hyper présent. Désolée je peux pas m'en empêcher x)**

**Asaliah.**


	5. Ch4 : Secrets

**Yo les gens ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, il y a bien un nouveau chapitre (hourra !) Bon je vais pas vous sortir le blabla habituel (je suis nulle de vous faire attendre comme ça blabla je vais essayer de m'améliorer blabla ne me tuez pas blabla), vous connaissez la chanson ^^ Oh et aussi, no Beta donc si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)**

**DarknessWolf : Mini discussion Sam/Dean dans ce chapitre ^^ Et je pense que oui il y aura Gabriel, c'est sûr à 90% et Lucifer, probablement (je l'adore alors je devrais bien réussir à lui trouver une petite place.)**

**De la guimauve machiavelique : Non, Sam et Dean ne sont pas frères du tout, je sais que dans la description on peut croire que si… mais non :) P.S j'adore ton pseudo )**

**Sinon merci à Mariposa63, elida17, darkmoonlady, Yunoki et miruru-sensei pour leurs reviews (désolée de ne pas vous répondre à tous ^^') et merci également à ceux (enfin celles je pense, mais qui sait après tout) qui ajoute cette histoire en favoris ou alerts. Vous êtes tous super choupis ! **

**Avertissement : Langage, agression psychologique.**

**Enjoy !**

Chapitre 4

PoV Dean :

J'étais en cours d'espagnol à écouter le blablatage incessant et inutile de la prof. De plus, vu qu'elle parlait en espagnol pendant la quasi-totalité du cours (et que l'espagnol était loin d'être ma langue fétiche), mon esprit avait beaucoup tendance à s'égarer. Je repensai à Castiel et à son attitude étrange l'heure précédente. La dernière chose qu'il m'avait dite tournait en boucle dans ma tête : « j'ai pas vraiment une meilleure opinion de moi-même. » Mais plus que ça, ce qui m'intriguait vraiment était la façon dont il l'avait dit. Un mélange de profonde tristesse et de nostalgie. Je n'avais pas pu lui en parler pas la suite car après notre retard, le professeur d'histoire avait gardé des yeux énervés sur nous pendant le cours entier et que, comme Castiel me l'avait dit, nous étions séparés pour les cours de langue. Je devais donc attendre patiemment (ou pas) la fin de ce putain de cours d'espagnol avant de la voir pour le déjeuner et donc lui demander des précisions. Je repensai aussi à Sam et à son attitude, ou plutôt à sa façon d'être. J'allais devoir lui parler à lui aussi. Mais encore fallait il que la cloche soit d'accord pour sonner. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Je jouais donc avec mon stylo en attendant la fin de ce cours interminable.

La cloche finit par sonner au moment où j'envisageais sérieusement de m'ouvrir les veines aux ciseaux pour cause d'ennui mortel. Je bondis littéralement de ma chaise, mis précipitamment mes affaires dans mon sac avant de sortir de la salle de classe quasiment en courant. Je suivis le mouvement de foule, supposant que ça me mènerait au self. Et comme toujours, j'avais raison (sans vouloir me vanter). Je pris donc ce que les « dames de la cantine » nous offraient (autrement dit, de la merde) et cherchai Sam et Castiel du regard. Je finis par les repérer, assis à une table isolée. Je me dirigeai vers eux sans la moindre once d'hésitation et m'assis à côté de Sam.

- Yo. Me fit Castiel.

Sam se contenta de me sourire un peu timidement.

- Alors, bien cette première matinée de cours ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Super. J'ai rien appris de nouveau à part que la prof d'espagnol a le pouvoir démentiel de donner des envies de suicide.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un non.

On pouvait dire qu'on formait un sacré trio tous les trois (NDA : admirez donc ce magnifique pléonasme.) : Castiel, le junkie bizarre au prénom d'ange, Sam qui semblait hyper sérieux et terre-à-terre et puis moi, le nouveau mec à l'humour douteux ayant la phobie des études. Je souris à cette idée, une vraie team de dingues !

- Mec, tu souris tout seul. Me fit remarquer Castiel.

- Je pensais juste à un truc.

Puis une pensée mois amusante me traversa l'esprit : si je voulais parler à Sam et Castiel des trucs sérieux dont je désirais discuter avec eux, ce serait séparément. Je veux dire… ça risquait d'être assez privé comme discussion et puis je serais plus à l'aise en les ayant un par un. A l'heure du déjeuner c'était donc impossible. Mais j'avais Cass pour moi tout seul pendant les intercours et Sam et moi prenions le même chemin pour rentrer chez nous.

- Dis Sammy… Commençai-je.

- Sam. Me coupa-t-il.

- Sammy. Répétai-je pour l'énerver.

- Sam.

- Sammy.

- Sam.

- Sammy. Dîmes en cœur Castiel et moi.

- Bande de casses couilles ! Ragea Sammy.

- Ah non, là t'étais censé dire « Sam ». Le taquina Castiel.

Le jeune garçon martyrisé poussa un grand cri d'exaspération et de résignation mélangées.

- Je disais donc, SAMMY, tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble ce soir ? Repris-je.

- Ouai bien sûr.

- Et tous les soirs ?

- Pas de problèmes.

- Hé ! Peut-être que chaque matins je pourrai passer chez toi et on ira ici ensemble.

Je le vis frissonner à l'entente de ma proposition. Je me mis en mode soupçons.

- Euh… c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Commença-t-il d'un ton peu assuré. Je veux dire… tu sais pas où j'habite et peut-être que ma maison est plus éloignée de l'établissement que la tienne. Dans ce cas là ce serait débile que tu fasse un grand détour juste pour venir me chercher. Ce serait mieux que ce soit moi qui aille chez toi.

- Ouai mais si c'est ma maison qui est plus loin que la tienne.

- Oh ça ne me dérange pas de faire un détour.

- Moi non plus. Insistai-je.

- Dean. Dit il d'un ton sans appel signifiant la fin de la discussion.

Je fus surpris de le voir se fermer ainsi comme une huître. Durant toute la conversation Cass s'était contenté de fixer son plateau sans rien dire. Je compris qu'il savait quelque-chose. Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence tendu malgré les faibles tentatives de Castiel pour détendre l'atmosphère. Après le déjeuner, tandis que Castiel et moi nous dirigions vers notre salle de classe, je décidai de l'interroger un peu sur Sam.

- J'ai pas totalement compris sa réaction tout à l'heure, pourquoi il ne veut absolument pas que j'aille chez lui ? Débutai-je.

- Oh, c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas que tu fasses l'effort d'aller chez lui. Sam a toujours beaucoup pensé aux autres, il déteste déranger.

- Mais ça ne me dérange pas puisque c'est moi qui le lui aie proposé.

- Oui mais il ne le voit pas comme ça.

Je devinai que Cass mentait mais je décidai de ne pas pousser plus loin. Sam cachait quelque-chose et Castiel le couvrait. J'en saurai peut-être plus plus tard.

La fin de la journée finit par arriver et j'attendais Sam près de l'entrée. Quand je l'aperçus je lui fis des signes de main pour qu'il me repère à travers la foule grouillante d'élèves se précipitant pour sortir de cet enfer (on aurait dit une colonie de fourmis, vraiment). Lorsqu'il me vit, il me sourit et se dirigea vers moi. Nous prîmes donc la route en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche je pris la parole :

- Alors, des frères et sœurs ?

- Non aucun. Et toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non… enfin j'avais…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'avais un petit frère mais il mort. Dans un incendie qui s'est déclenché dans notre maison quand j'étais petit. Ma mère y a perdu la vie également.

- Oh… je suis désolé.

Je fis un mouvement de main signifiant que ce n'était rien. En fait non, ce n'était pas rien. J'y avais quand même perdu ma mère et mon petit frère et y repenser me faisait mal. Mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis. Le silence se réinstalle entre nous mais il fut vite brisé par Sam :

- Ma mère aussi est morte. D'un cancer, quand j'avais cinq ans.

- Oh… désolé. On se comprend tout les deux alors.

- Oui… oui on peut dire ça.

Silence.

- Et donc tu vis tout seul avec ton père ? Me demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

- Oui, toi aussi N

- Oui. Fit il avec une amertume qui piqua ma curiosité. Et ça se passe bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Non comme ça.

S.I.L.E.N.C.E.

- Et avec le tien ? Repris-je.

- Oui très bien.

Mon détecteur de mensonge (situé quelque part au niveau du cerveau) commença à biper frénétiquement. Devais-je en conclure qu'il avait des soucis avec son père ? Je fus coupé dans mes interrogations quand j'aperçus ma nouvelle maison non loin de nous.

- On est arrivés chez moi. Dîmes Sam et moi en même temps.

Nous nous lançâmes un regard étonné.

- Attends, t'habites où ? Le questionnai-je.

- La maison flippante juste là.

Il me désigna du doigt la maison bizarre que j'avais remarqué le matin même. Celle en face de la mienne.

- Je suppose que ça règle le problème de distance. Marmonnai-je.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, on se demandait lequel de nous deux habite le plus près du lycée… enfin du collège… enfin tu vois quoi. Mais en fait tout les deux c'est pareil.

- Tu veux dire que tu habites juste en face de chez moi ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Apparemment. C'est cool !

Je le vis me sourire. Nous nous arrêtâmes en face de chez moi et je me tournai vers lui.

- Bon, à demain voisin ! Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- A demain. Je viens te chercher !

Et sur ce il traversa la route pour se diriger vers sa maison. Je souris avant de rentrer chez moi. Sam était mon voisin ! Le hasard faisait vraiment bien les choses.

PoV Sam

Je rentrai chez moi, un sourire aux lèvres. En plus d'être beau gosse, Dean était vraiment quelqu'un de sympa. J'étais tout de même un peu jaloux qu'il ait eu la chance d'avoir un père cool. Pas comme le mien. En parlant du loup, celui-ci m'attendait dans la maison, près de la porte. Quand j'entrai il fixa sur moi un regard haineux. Au moins il semblait sobre.

- C'était qui le mec avec toi ? Me lança-t-il.

- Un ami. Répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Un ami ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu n'as pas d'amis, petit con ! A part l'autre blaireau de drogué au moins aussi pitoyable que toi.

Il s'approcha de moi, une lueur hautaine dans le regard.

- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ? Tu ne peux pas avoir d'amis ! Tu es bien trop merdique pour ça. Quand les gens te voient, la seule chose qu'ils pensent est que tu es un gamin pathétique. Comment veux tu que le mec que j'ai aperçu avec toi soit ton ami ? Je ne l'ai vu que de loin mais il semblait être d'un niveau plus haut que le tien. Quoi que ce n'est pas très compliqué, même un ridicule cafard est meilleur que toi. Tu n'es rien. Rien du tout.

J'avais déjà entendu ces mots une bonne dizaine de millions de fois mais ils me faisaient toujours aussi mal. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il me fasse me sentir comme une sous-merde ? Ma gorge commença à se serrer et je retins tant bien que mal mes larmes.

- Allez dégage. Reprit il. Va dans ta chambre faire tes putains de devoirs et après va bosser. Je ne veux pas te voir de la soirée.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et sentis que j'avais fait une erreur quand son regard se remplit de poison. Je couru dans ma chambre avant qu'il n'esquisse un mouvement. Je restai ensuite l'oreille collée à ma porte, guettant le moindre bruit de pas signifiant qu'il venait me chercher. Je ne l'entendis pas monter, il était repartit dans le canapé. Je soufflai de soulagement avant de glisser le long de la porte et de laisser couler sur mes joues des larmes silencieuses.

**TBC**

**Voilou ^^ ça évolue doucement entre Sam et Dean, on est encore très loin du stade de l'amour. En ce qui concerne la dernière partie, le pov de Sam, j'ai décidé de faire la scène entre lui et son père de cette manière. Car le *bip* ne se contente pas juste de le battre, il le détruit aussi de l'intérieur. Et les agressions psychologiques peuvent parfois être pires que les agressions physiques. Donc voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé :) A plus !**

**Asaliah.**


	6. Ch5 : Mâle impur

**Yo tout le monde ! Je sais j'ai pas posté depuis des mois mais bon avec la reprise des cours et tout et tout… Sans compter que j'avais paumé tout le début du chapitre –' BREF ! J'espère quand même que vous ne m'avez pas tous abandonnée (nan vous feriez pas ça ! Si ?)**

**Infos sur ce chapitre : Bon j'ai décidé d'en faire un où on se retrouve totalement dans la tête de Sam. Ce chapitre sera bien plus hard que les précédents car notre cher daddy a décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure… les avertissements sont notés après les remerciements.**

**Merci à Ignis, DarknessWolf, elida17 et Mariposa63 pour leurs reviews et également à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction qui avance tellement lentement.**

**Oh et je me sens obligée de le rajouter : Pas de Beta alors c'est la fête des fautes d'orthographe et de frappe.**

**AVERTISSEMENTS (oui en majuscules cette fois-ci) : Langage corsé, prise de substance illicite, agression sexuelle, inceste non consenti.**

Chapitre 5 : Mâle impur

PoV Sam :

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je me redressai automatiquement, m'essayant dans mon lit, le visage et le dos en sueur. Un cauchemar. Je venais de faire un cauchemar. J'en faisais assez régulièrement, ils concernaient quasiment tous mon père. Mais parfois, comme cette fois ci, j'y voyais ma mère. Et c'était pire. Il y avait plusieurs cas de figure : des fois elle m'insultait et m'accusait de sa mort, me disait que c'était ma faute. Ou alors je la voyais telle que je l'avais connue. Dans ces rêves, je descendais dans la cuisine le matin et l'y voyais à table en train de lire un magazine people comme elle le faisait tout le temps. Elle était exactement la même que dans mes souvenirs. Un visage en forme de cœur, de longues boucles caramel et des yeux noisette rieurs et pétillants de bonne humeur. Je lui ressemblais beaucoup. Des fois, je me disais que c'était l'une des raisons qui faisaient que mon père me détestait autant. Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur moi, il avait l'impression de voir cette épouse qu'il n'avait su sauver. Ça me faisait presque de la peine pour lui. Presque. Dans ces rêves, elle était donc dans la cuisine à lire. Quand j'entrais, elle levait les yeux vers moi, me souriant, faisant ainsi apparaître les adorables fossettes aux coins de sa bouche. Puis elle me lançait un joyeux « Bonjour Sammy ! ». Elle m'appelait toujours comme ça. Et elle serait à jamais la seule à en avoir le droit. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait m'appeler Sammy. Je me dirigeais vers elle pour l'enlacer mais elle se levait avant que je n'ai pu l'atteindre. Puis, sans se départir de son sourire elle sortait de la maison. Je m'élançais donc à sa suite. Mais j'avais beau courir, me fatiguer, m'essouffler, je faisais du quasi-surplace. Et dès que j'étais proche d'elle et que je tendais le bras pour la toucher ou même ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, le bout de mes doigts la ratait de quelques millimètres. Et elle s'éloignait, s'éloignait de plus en plus jusqu'à n'être qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon. Je venais de perdre ma mère, une fois de plus. C'était exactement ce genre de rêve que je venais de faire. Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux mais je les chassai en battant des cils. Non, je ne pleurerais pas. Mais je savais ce que je pouvais faire. J'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de nuit et en vidai le contenu sur mon lit. Puis je retirai le fond du tiroir, dévoilant une cachette où se trouvait un sachet de poudre blanche. Oui, j'avais une planque à coke dans le double fond du tiroir de ma table de nuit. Je fis un peu de place sur le dessus du meuble et versai délicatement un peu de poudre, formant une belle ligne. Une fois cela fait, je refermai le sachet et le replaçai dans sa cachette avant de remettre la fond de mon tiroir plus son contenu disons plus… banal et de le refermer. Puis je me bouchai la narine droite, me penchai vers l'une des extrémités de la ligne et inspirai d'un coup, me déplaçant sur le côté jusqu'à avoir inhalé toute la ligne. Je me redressai ensuite, sentant déjà les effets rapides de la drogue sur mon organisme. Je sentis mes pupilles se dilater et une chaleur familière parcouru mes veines. Cette douce sensation finit par gagner mon cerveau, masquant ma peine et mes souffrances, faute de les gommer totalement. Je me rallongeai sur mon lit, mes yeux fixant le plafond. Tout me semblait plus vif, plus beau. Même cette araignée sur le coin du plafond me semblait magnifique. Cette immense toile qu'elle avait faite qui avant m'agaçait, m'émerveillait à présent. Le soleil lui donnait de nombreux reflets multicolores. Tout cet assemblage de fils bien organisé. Tiens, il y avait tout un ramassis de toutes petites araignées dans cette toile. Apparemment, la grosse avait eu des petits. Elle était là avec toute sa petite famille, dans cet œuvre d'art qui occupait les fonctions de maison, garde manger et piège mortel. D'habitude cette image m'aurait dégoûté, mais là c'était l'une des plus belles choses que je n'ai jamais vu. Une mère s'occupant de tous ses petits, les aidant à survivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent assez grands pour vivre et se nourrir tous seuls. Je restai allongé ainsi sur mon lit, à penser à des choses et d'autres. Mon esprit embué vagabonda vers Dean. Dean et ses yeux verts. Dean et sa gentillesse. Dean et son humour. Dean et ses tâches de rousseur. Dean et son sourire. Dean Dean Dean. Son visage prit toute la place dans ma tête. Je ne pensais qu'à lui, ne voyais que lui. Puis je me souvins : j'avais dit que je venais le chercher ce matin. Je me levai d'un bond et courus quasiment à la salle de bain. Malgré le fait que mon père partait tôt presque tous les matins, j'allai vérifier par la fenêtre si sa voiture était là (il ne devait surtout pas me voir dans cet état). Sa bagnole toute pourrie était absente. Mon père aussi par conséquent. Un sourire me ravagea la moitié du visage : j'étais tranquille. Il n'y avait que quand j'étais sous l'emprise de la drogue que je souriais comme ça. Je savais que la descente allait être difficile mais je m'en fichais totalement sur le moment. Je mis donc la musique en plein volume et me préparai tout en dansant. Après avoir fait ma douche, je me tapai un délire avec mon sèche-cheveux : j'avais mit la chanson _Pourquoi _de Eths à fond et le rythme lourd et violent ainsi que les screamos de Candice me transportèrent loin, très loin. Dès le début de la chanson, je pointai le sèche-cheveux vers moi pour bien faire voler mes cheveux et me mis à faire le headbanging (NDA : le headbanging est le mouvement de tête que font les métalleux lorsqu'ils écoutent de la musique métal. Je trouvais que Sam et ses cheveux longs étaient parfaits pour ça) le tout en gueulant (vraiment moins bien que la chanteuse) :

- POURQUOI ? REGARDE C'QUE TU M'AS FAIT ! POURQUOI ? REGARDE C'QUE TU M'AS FAIT ! POURQUOI ? REGARDE C'QUE TU M'AS FAIT ! POURQ… !

Je m'étais arrêté net car par la fenêtre, je vis Dean me regarder depuis sa maison de l'autre côté de la route, avec des yeux ronds. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait sûrement assisté à tout mon show. Et sans compter le fait que je ne portais qu'on boxer. Pris de panique je courus dans ma chambre. La honte ! Il m'avait surpris en plein délire métallo-sèche-cheveux ! Puis j'éclatai d'un rire hystérique : il m'avait vu en boxer en train d'exprimer ma joie, et alors ! Il n'y avait rien de tragique à ça. Je m'habillai en sifflotant, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. Soudain j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer.

- Sam ! J'ai oublié mes clés !

Mon père ! La panique glissa lentement en moi comme un serpent sournois et vicieux. Mon père ne savait rien à propos de la cocaïne, s'il me voyait dans cet état… Il venait juste chercher ses clés, il allait partir après. Malheureusement, la chance avait décidé de me tourner le dos : je l'entendis monter les escaliers.

- Sam ! Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ?

Non, non, non, non, non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Il rentra dans ma chambre et je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

_Il est entré, visage obscur, mâle impur._

_Fenêtres et portes sont fermées, il est entré. Aime-le!_

- T'as l'intention de me répondre un j… Putain mais c'est quoi ça ?

En quelques pas il supprima la distance qui nous séparait et prit durement mon visage à une main ente son pouce et ses autres doigts. Il me regarda directement dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Je savais ce qu'il y voyait : les vaisseaux sanguins éclatés.

- Qu'est ce qui arrive à tes yeux ? Me demanda-t-il, la voix remplie de colère.

- Je… euh… suis fatigué.

- Menteur ! Je suis flic, abruti ! Tu crois que je sais pas reconnaître un drogué quand j'en vois un ?

Il relâcha violemment mon visage pour me mettre une claque juste après. La force du coup et mon état pas très net me firent légèrement vaciller sur mes pieds.

- Espèce de petite merde ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Je savais pas que tu étais tombé aussi bas. Est-ce-qu'un jour tu vas enfin arrêter de me faire chier ?

Je restai muré dans mon silence, les yeux fixés au sol, attendant avec frayeur la suite des évènements.

- Tu aimes ça te sentir pathétique, hein ? Siffla-t-il cruellement.

Je levai rapidement les yeux, à peine une demie seconde avant de les baisser à nouveau, mais le peu que j'avais vu dans son regard m'avait suffit. De la haine, de la cruauté, de la supériorité et autre chose que je n'avais jamais vu dans ses yeux et que j'aurais préféré ne jamais apercevoir. Il me saisit par le bras et m'attira à lui.

- Je sais que tu aimes ça, ridicule petite chose. Je connais un truc qui va te faire te sentir encore plus misérable, tu vas adorer.

Il me retourna et me plaqua contre le mur, le visage contre la surface dure. Il se colla immédiatement à moi et je sentis ses mains commencer à défaire mon pantalon.

- S'il te plait… murmurai-je.

- Pardon ? Fit-il, mettant une main dans mes cheveux et appuyant encore un peu plus ma joue contre le mur.

- S'il vous plait monsieur.

- Tu aurais du y réfléchir avant de prendre de la drogue. Tu es une sous-merde, tu te comportes comme une sous-merde, alors je vais te traiter comme une sous-merde.

Je plaquai mes mains contre le mur pour essayer (en vain) de mettre moins de pression sur mon visage. Je sentis ses dents entailler la peau tendre de mon épaule tandis que ses mains terminaient de défaire mon pantalon. Je tentai de me débattre mais il était bien plus fort que moi. Soudain, une de ses mains empoigna mon pénis et se mit à faire des mouvements de vas et viens dans le but de m'exciter.

- Tu aimes ça, hein ? Me susurra-t-il.

- Non… Marmonnai-je.

Il cogna violemment mon front contre le mur. Le choc me désorienta quelques secondes.

- Maintenant, je repose ma question : tu aimes ça ?

- … Oui.

La pression dans mes cheveux se relâcha un peu.

- Bon garçon. Fit il, satisfait.

Sa main continua son action sur mon membre qui, malgré moi, commençait à durcir. Il défit son propre pantalon de son autre main tout en mordillant mon cou. Je me retins de vomir quand je sentis son érection contre mes fesses tandis que sa main qui ne se trouvait pas sur mon sexe se fraya un chemin entre elles. Il pénétra soudain un doigt en moi, sans lubrifiant ni rien. Je gémis de douleur et m'écartai instinctivement de cet homme. Ce qui était évidemment inutile étant donné que j'étais bloqué entre lui et le mur. Il fit faire faire quelques vas et viens à son doigt sans me laisser le temps de m'ajuster. Puis il rajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt puis un troisième, faisant grandir la douleur en moi.

_Plus près de toi, laisse pénétrer ses doigts. _

_Elle est sale. Elle a mal._

Même sa main masturbant mon membre ne suffisait pas à masquer le feu qu'il créait en moi. Puis il retira ses doigts qui furent immédiatement remplacés par quelque chose de plus gros et bien plus dévastateur. Je criai mais il plaqua une main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire et une autre sur ma hanche, lui servant de point d'appui pour faire ses coups de reins. Il s'activa de plus en plus en moi, me donnant l'impression d'être déchiré en deux.

_Donne-toi à lui ses remords sont des frasques, il te déflore. _

_Donne-toi, mais cri pas trop fort! Ses sales doigts ont taché ton corps._

_Encore, il te touche, tellement, ta peau est douce._

- Alors, Samantha, petite pute, comment c'est ? Me cracha-t-il.

Je grognai en guise de réponse. Il voulait que je lui dise quoi au juste ? « Je me sens actuellement comme de la merde, c'est gentil de demander. Oh et si tu pouvais éviter de me donner un nom de fille et de me traiter de pute ça m'arrangerait. Enculé ! Ah mince, que suis-je bête, c'est moi l'enculé en ce moment ! » Je sentis quelque chose de chaud et liquide couler sur mes cuisses. Du sang. Ce connard était réellement en train de me déchirer de l'intérieur ! Quand ses coups du butoir devinrent plus saccadés et désorganisés je compris qu'il avait bientôt terminé. Cet enfer allait enfin finir. Puis il vint en grognant. Je pus sentir sa semence en moi et une fois de plus, je ravalai mon vomi. Il se retira et se rhabilla comme si tout était normal. Je me laissai tomber à genoux sur le sol, à bout de force, un feu brûlant à l'intérieur de moi. Il s'avança vers la porte, s'arrêta dans l'encadrement et tourna la tête vers moi.

- Tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui, les gens vont trouver suspect que tu ne puisses même pas t'asseoir sur ta chaise. Ricana-t-il. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite d'avoir terminé, ce n'est que le début.

Sur ces mots, il quitta ma chambre. Ses dernières paroles résonnèrent longtemps dans ma tête. Que le début. Je savais exactement ce que ça voulait dire.

_Famille sacrée, fermée. _

_Comme une messe, rituel régulier, chaque soir la porte s'ouvre._

Et dire qu'avant tout ça, je trouvais que ma vie était un enfer…

**TBC**

**Bien, j'ai pleins de choses à vous dire ! D'abord, j'espère que j'ai bien réussi la scène du viol car avant celle-là je n'en avais fait que deux, dont une très soft. De plus, c'est ma première scène de non-con entre deux hommes alors je nage un peu dans l'inconnu.**

**Ensuite, les phrases en italique sont issues de la chanson _Le Chair Et Le Sang _de Eths. Et oui, comme vous pouvez le constater, la douce voix de Candice ainsi que ses paroles toujours aussi joyeuses risquent de nous accompagner pendant une bonne partie de la fiction étant donner qu'en général ça colle plutôt bien. Oh et pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi c'est dit « elle » et non « il », c'est tout simplement parce-qu'à la base, cette chanson parle d'un père violant sa FILLE et non son fils (et oui, j'avais bien dit que c'était généralement très gai).**

**Et enfin, j'espère ne pas m'être trop craqué sur le début avec Sam et sa meilleure pote élégamment appelée Cocaïne. Je le répète, j'y connais vraiment que dalle :)**

**Je pense avoir fait le tour. Si vous avez des questions, si vous voyez des incohérences (ce qui est fort probable étant donné que comme je suis une grosse flemmarde, je relis rarement les anciens chapitres avant d'en écrire un nouveau) ou des fautes d'orthographe/de frappe (il est tard et je suis fatiguée donc il est possible que j'en ai zappé durant ma relecture), surtout parlez moi en, je suis là pour ça aussi ^^**

**Voili voilou, je suis contente de vous avoir mis de très bonne humeur avec ce chapitre, et pour ceux/celles qui le lisent le matin, je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir plombé votre journée. ^^**

**Asaliah.**


	7. NDA

**Non ceci n'est pas un chapitre (désolée de vous couper dans votre élan ^^) **

**C'est juste une petite note d'auteur à la con pour vous prévenir que c'est normal si le prochain chapitre mais du temps à arriver (oui bon les chapitres mettent toujours du temps à arriver m'enfin bref). En plus de HoS j'ai une micro fiction sur le feu où il me reste encore un chapitre à écrire et je dois écrire un OS pour les gens de ma classe : ils me harcèlent pour que je leur montre un de mes trucs et vous comprendrez qu'il est totalement impossible que je leur fasse lire mes histoires habituelles ) (notamment House of Secrets et Angel's Punishment à cause des moments hot). Donc voilà j'ai encore deux trucs à écrire en plus du chapitre 6 de HoS SANS COMPTER les cours et donc j'ai un peu de mal à joindre les deux bouts. Voilou voilou j'espère que vous comprenez.**

**A bientôt :)**

**Asaliah.**


End file.
